Places
There are lots of amazing sights in Bella Sara, like the Bella and Bello Monuments and Dawnstar Castle. This page is dedicated to all those monuments, castles, and places that we love. About North of North WIN_XSC_CanterInnDecorated.jpg|Winter Festival: Canter Hollow Stables.jpg|Spring Carnival: Canter Hollow Stables SUM_BellaBelloMonuments.jpg|Summer Camp: Bella & Bello Monuments WIN_XSC_DrasilmareWinter.jpg|Winter Festival: World Tree North of North is a vast and magical continent not attached to any planet. It floats on a sea of light called the Aurorborus, which links North of North to other realms. Flying creatures who know the way can fly through the Auroborus and come out in nearly any world they choose. North of North is the ancestral home of all horses. Long ago, the most magical of horses belonged to one huge herd. Now these horses' descendants are scattered all across North of North, making their homes in all sorts of wonderous places - underground oceans, floating sky-islands, an immense sea of grass, and many more. Beyond the main areas of Trail's End lie other lands populated by diverse human cultures and all kinds of plants and animals. Each region forms its own prosperous society. Small villages and farmsteads dot the land, and trade between these communities is always brisk. Large market festivals are held annually, and people travel from far away to trade for the things they will need over the coming year, or buy them with tiny, sparkling "horseshoes." The people share common, horse-centric heritage, but adopt unique customs. The natural world of North of North is stunningly beautiful in land, sea, and sky. The Auroborus on which North of North floats drapes the sky in a constant rainbow of shimmering cosmic light. Stargazers may observe planets with the naked eye, and comets, shooting stars, and other wonders remind them of the active solar system beyond their floating continent. From Bella Sara Ultimate Guide. Castles Picture 117.png|Rollandotter Castle Picture 120.png|Valeryk Castle 44.jpg|Airistos Castle Picture 118.png|Shahazar Castle Islander Castlelala.png|Islandar Castle DawnStarryNight.png|Dawnstar Castle Picture 114.png|Petalhome Picture 115.png|Feywind Castle Picture 116.png|Parthamane Castle 46.jpg|Ice Castle Wildscape castle.jpg|Wildscape Castle *Airistos Castle *Dawnstar Castle *Feywind Castle *Ice Castle *Islander Castle *Parthamane Castle *Petalhome *Rolandsgaard Castle *Shahazar Castle *Valeryk Castle *Wildscape Castle Places Related to Herd Bellasara * Bella and Bello Monuments *Canter Hollow (Also known as Canter Downs) *Canter Hollow Stables (Also known as Canter Farms) *Fountain of Legends *Hestheim *Rolandsgaard Castle *Rolands Hold Arena *Starguide Lighthouse *Stonelory *Teardrop Lake *Trail's End *World Tree (Drasilmare) Places Related to Herd Airistos *Windhome Skylands *Overgaard Skylands Places Related to Herd Elemyn *Elemyn Territory *Ice Castle Places Related to Herd Islandar *Crystal Bay *Grass Sea *Islander Castle *Islands of Equinesia *Sandhaven Places Related to Herd Moonfairy *Bow Mountains *Emerildian Wilds *Fairy Court *Fairy Realm *Feywind Castle *Grass Sea *Isle of Isluv *The Grass Sea Places Related to Herd Mustang *Mustang Territory *Ochre Mountains *Pinto Mesas Rock Formations *Valley of Legends *Wildscape Castle Places Related to Herd Pantheon *Pantheon Territory *Parthamane Castle Places Related to Herd Shahazar *Aria Oasis *Autumn Sands *Hope River *Shahazar Castle Places Related to Herd Starlight *Dawnstar Castle *Daybreak Mountains *Starlight Territory Places Related to Herd Sunflower *Courtyards of Petalhome *Grass Sea *Jasmine Forest *Petalhome *Rose Maze Places Related to Herd Valeryk *Frostfroth Falls *Grass Sea *Lake Riddlemere *Midwinter Mountains *Valeryk Castle Evil Places in North of North Even villains have to have a home! Below are some of the more dangerous places across North of North. * Shadow Path * Styginmoor Castle Category:Places